A Raven's Cry
by corky96
Summary: The Teen Titan Gang have been split up for years now, and everything seemed perfect. Until one late night, when Starfire and Robin were heading home for the night when they saw a GREEN bird. could it be their old friend, Beast Boy, in trouble? Read on!
1. A New Beginning

**Hey everybody! This is my first story so be nice! R&R  
>Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans... But the plot is mine so don't take it! <strong>

For quite some time, the Teen Titans went their separate ways. Cyborg is now an inventor who invented a wife, and a house to go with her. He happily lives at peace inventing and fixing many things. I heard that he is very happy with his life. Beast Boy and Raven ran away together and then later split up. I have no idea where both of them are now. But I heard that Raven went absolutely crazy and left the country. Starfire is living just down the street from Titan Tower. She visits me when she isn't busy. Oh, and I forgot to mention; we're dating. Yep, I guess it's because we fell in love as teens. I would do anything for Star. But did you ever feel like sometimes you have to decide whether the right choice and the choice that you want to make? For example, I one day brought Star on a day out in the town. We went to the park to have a picnic, we went to the beach and walked for miles, and Star flew us up to the tallest tower so that we can watch the stars. It's good to relax. I used to have to solve crimes everyday. But, at least Star would be right there for me to catch her and save the day.

I couldn't tell you how long we sat there staring at the endless sky. I could feel it; our hearts beat faster, we get excited as our hands inch closer and closer by the mere seconds. At last our hands were intertwined in each others. I turned to onto my side as Starfire did the same. We sat there staring until we leaned in at the exact moment and our lips touched. Her hands wrapped around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. When we both released, I lay on my back and Star rolled to my side. I put my arm around her.

"Hey Star, we've been together since the gang broke up, which was a really long time ago. You're always on my mind, and I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. There's been something that I've been wanting to ask you. So, umm, here it goes," I sat up and took her hands in mine. We stared into each others eyes, and for a brief moment she knew what I was thinking. I pushed her hair behind her ears and whispered,

"I love you. You're my shooting star. My beautiful, shooting star, whom without I couldn't live," I pulled back and she just said, "Yes." I stared at her blankly, so she continued, "Yes, I will marry you." I was thrilled. I was so thrilled that I jumped up from the tower and screamed, "SHE SAID YES!" Star jumped from her position and raced to catch me moments before I would have hit the ground. As we slowly descended to the streets, Star had a relatively big smile on her face. I kissed her forehead and took her hand and walked her to her apartment for her clothes. Once in a while, she stays at the Titan Tower so that I'm not so lonely. Star's apartment is only a few blocks away from the beach where we fly to Titan Tower. Star decorated her apartment with her alien planet furniture. She even has alien animals as pets. I told her that with aliens around, the government will take her away but she nearly killed me when I touched one of her pets.

I helped her as she threw her clothes into a suitcase, and zippered it up. I took the bag from Star and walked down the stairs and opened the front door. I heard a noise coming from up the stairs. I turned and saw Star zooming down the stairs in flight. She grabbed my waist while I was holding her suitcase, and we flew toward Titan Tower. Star was laughing the whole time that we flew to the tower. I could tell that she was so happy about our engagement. I held tightly to Star as she quickly dodged the buildings and cars on the streets. One car nearly took out the suitcase. I looked up to Star. Her hair was rustling in the wind. I sat there for a few seconds just staring, until some caught me off guard. I saw a green bird fly to Titan Tower. Why did I feel like I've seen this before? I turned my attention back to Star. I couldn't believe that she said yes. I slowly closed my eyes and envisioned what our lives will be like years from now.

My thoughts were interrupted by Star, "We're home. Oh, and, Robin, did you see a green bird fly to Titan Tower?" I nodded as she continued, "You don't think that it was our old friend Beast Boy do you?" I shrugged as I picked up her suitcase. I heard Star whisper to herself, "Maybe he's in trouble." With that, she quickly flew to the tower's roof. I sighed and continued to carry her bag to where my room was and still is. I flopped the suitcase on the bed. Just then I heard a commotion in the kitchen, so I grabbed one of my staff's for defense and tip-toed to the kitchen. I slowly opened the door, and peered inside. And there was Starfire looking through the cabinets.

"Oh there you are honey, where do you keep the tea again?" Star questioned as I opened a cabinet, and handed it to her. I turned around and saw an unbelievable sight. There sitting at our table was my two old friends, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg silently waved as Beast Boy sat in his seat just looking around the room. Finally, he stopped staring and stood up. He walked up to me and shook my hand. Beast Boy sighed and said, "We need to talk; It's about Raven."

**So did you like my first chapter? Only one way to tell me... review! Click the lonely little button down below!**


	2. Raven's last Words

"What's wrong with Raven?" screamed Starfire as she dropped one of her mugs. Star turned around, and we all saw that her eyes were glowing green. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were balled into fists. "Star?" I questioned. She slowly started to levitate. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I turned back to Beast Boy and he was just sitting there as a dog with his ears down and his tail between his legs. I jumped onto the counter and leaped on top of Star so that she at least won't kill him; Bad idea. She knew what I was doing. So before I even came close she turned around and blasted me through the ceiling and through the roof.

Cyborg's point of view

Wow what a sight. Starfire was really pissed. I didn't even think that Star and Raven were friends. But I have to stop her; if I don't, Titan Tower will fall to pieces. I had to act fast, she already about to blow. I jumped up from my chair and sprinted up to Star. I threw my gigantic arms around her and made a tight grip. I had to talk her out of it, she was too strong. "Star, listen Beast Boy didn't do anything to Raven! He one day received a letter and she disappeared! He didn't do anything, ok?" my guess was that it worked. She started to slowly step back towards the ground and her eyes turned back to normal. Finally, I let go of her and she blasted threw the roof and came back in the room with Robin. She turned to Beast Boy and thundered, "Start talking."

Robin's point of view

When everyone was settled, Beast Boy stood up and walked up to Starfire. In his hand was an envelope. He handed it to Star and whispered, "Go ahead, open it." Starfire took out of the envelope a folded piece of paper and a black feather. She carefully unfolded the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I'm very sorry; I wish that you were in my arms right now. I know that this came so sudden, but please don't be mad. I had to leave not just for me, but for you also. You see, I have found something that is truly magnificent. I can't tell you where I am going. But I can tell you this, don't come after me. It's for your own good. I still love you if that's any constellation. And it pains me to write this letter, I'm crying because I see you in the future reading this and hating me. I received news that will change our lives forever. So I fled. Please remember me and all of the good times we had. Also, please take this Raven feather as a token of me._

_ Love,_

_**Raven**_

"I don't understand. Why would she just leave without telling you?" I questioned. Beast Boy shook his head and wiped his eyes. He started to breathe heavily. He fell to the floor and started to bawl. As he was crying he spit out, "I think she is in trouble and didn't want me to get hurt. She's the love of my life though. I can't live without her!" I took the letter from Star and read it again. Maybe there were clues in the message. I turned to Cyborg and whispered, "Can you decode this and see if there are any clues to where she is?" he just whispered back, "I already tried and there's no secret message." I smacked the letter back on the counter. This just doesn't make any sense. Why would she leave someone she loves for no reason? Then a thought crossed my mind. In the letter it said, "Will change **our **lives forever." What does she mean by our? I turned to Beast Boy and said, "We need to go back to your house now. I think I found a clue."

**OHH what do you think happens? Review what you think she means by "OUR" and also tell how you liked it. ALSO more are coming so READ ONNN!**


	3. Clues in the Dark

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Teen Titans… wish I did though. -_-. But I own this story and this plot line.**

I ran into my room and grabbed a bag and threw my old uniform in it. it was such a long time since the last time I've worn my old uniform. I zipped up the bag and turned around once I grabbed my bag. There standing in the doorway, was Starfire dressed in her "combat clothes." She had a purple mini skirt on, purple combat boots, and a purple tube tank on. Before when we came home, she had a purple mini-dress on. She was truly beautiful and all mine. I slowly walked towards her and put my arms around her waist.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" I asked. She kissed my neck, and replied,

"The question is are you?" I blushed.

"For what exactly?" she kissed my neck again and worked her way up to my lips, gently kissing my skin. When she pulled away, we started to make out. I sat on the bed and she sat on my lap. I heard the door open.

"Are you seriously doing that now?" I looked who said that. It was Cyborg. His hands were hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Your right," I picked up Starfire, and I put her on the bed. I turned back to Cyborg. Then I continued,

"We'll meet you at the jet," he nodded his head then closed the door. I heard him walk down the hallway. I looked at Star; she was now standing next to the bed. She was pulling her gorgeous hair into a ponytail. She turned towards me and smiled. Then she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a small box labeled, "Robin's protection" and threw it in my bag. I knew what was inside. I laughed and we walked up to the roof together to the jet. It felt odd seeing everyone in their usual seats except Raven. I hope she was okay. I jumped into the cockpit and put on the transmitters that the rest of the team was wearing. I flipped a few switches, and we began to fly away. We were all in the jet for about 3 hours. Beast Boy lived in Rio de Janeiro. His house was right on the beach and was simply amazing.

Beast Boy was the first to walk in. His home was nice and tidy.

"Where's Raven's room?" Beast Boy pointed at a door at the end of the doorway. I walked into the room. Everything was black; the bed, the walls, the floor, everything. I began to look for clues. Starfire walked into the room and joined in. it took hours before we found anything. The first clue I found was under Raven's bed. It was a piece of crinkled paper in an alien language. I walked over to her spell book and opened it. Maybe the paper was from this book. The writing wasn't even close. The second clue Starfire found; it was in her closet. It was a picture frame in the shape of a heart. But the picture was of Beast Boy. It was of a man that none of us new. The last clue that was found was a letter. It said:

Dear Raven,

My kingdom is thriving thanks to you. I have heard of your great news. But you are not taking it well I presume? All in all, I just want you to be happy. Please, join me and my people on my planet. We will except as a queen. And I will except you as my bride. Please write back with your answer.

Love,

Lacanta

Who was this Lacanta? What news did Raven take badly? Did Raven leave to marry this man? I walked into the living room and gave Beast Boy the clues. Out of anger Beast boy threw them to the ground and broke the picture frame. Just then I heard Starfire.

"Robin, I think I know what news Raven didn't like. Come here," I ran to where Star was. She was in Raven's room at her dresser. The top drawer was open and she was holding a little box. I slowly walked over to her and read the box. It was a pregnancy test. I ripped it open and found test with a little pink plus.

**AWW! How sweet! But I guess Raven didn't think so. So stay tuned for chapter four!**


End file.
